I Swear I'm Not Lying
by Ponyboy's Gothic Girlfriend
Summary: Pony isn't in to girl yet thank God, Darry always thought.What if Pony did have a girlfriend but kept her hidden from the gang?What if only one other gang member knew?What if she was closer to one of the gang mebers than Pony?What would happen and how?Oc
1. Summary Inside

Inside Summary

_Pony isn't in to girl yet thank God,_ Darry always thought. What if Pony did have a girlfriend but kept her hidden from the gang? What if only one other gang member knew? What if she was closer to one of the gang mebers than Pony? What would happen and how long until someone finds out?

Do not own the What if. Disclaimers: Don't own any of the outsiders characters, But I Do own Becky, Tracy, and Ari.


	2. Coming home

Darry-22 going on 22

Soda-18 going on 19

Ponyboy-16

Johnny-18

Dally-19

Two-bit-20

Ari- 15

Tracy-16

Becky- 14

might turn into mary-sue. Disclaimers do not own anything expect Becky, Tracy and Ari.

Pony's P.O.V

"Meet me at five tonight okay," I told her.

"Where do you want to meet," She gave me the look that we should tell the gang.

"How bout the Dingo," she nodded. "See you tonight," I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

After that little meeting I meet up with Johnny. "Ponyboy I can't find Tracy she was suppose to met me after school but she didn't."

"Umm, Johnny I can't help you there. Maybe she had a doctors appointment. She was looking pale last week. Johnny I need to go are you coming to my house or not," He gave me a funny look.

"No I need to go home." I mouthed yeah right. "I DO, OKAY?!?" He stomped away muttering some choose words. As I turned onto Picket and Sutton I realized I should get my girlfriend a birthday present.

Becky's P.O.V

As I walked to my house I heard My mum and dad yelling. I took a deep breath and went inside.

"You good for nothing rotten Son of a bitch." I closed my eyes as I felt my dad hands smack my face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He slurred great he is drunk. He slowly grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back untill it popped out of place. I stiffened a sob and just stood there. "Do you think you can just live in this house with out any form of punishment. Well you thought wrong." His fist continued to come down on me. The one day I decide to come home he is wearing his rings and totally wasted. I felt his rings tear a cut under my eye. I started to taste the blood come down my cheel and my top lip. "You think I forgot it was your birthday think agian. I have a surpise for you." Every year same thing, I wince as he starts to unbuckle his pants. He bites my neck and then the screen door opens. He looks up and I run outside.

I run until I get to the lot. I fall to the ground. I looked at the mirror that has been there ever since I could remember. My eye was already black and blue, my shirt was covered in blood and my neck was black and blue too. I got up grabbed my shoulder hissing in pain and I yank it back in place. I started to walk to Ari's house to burrow some make up. I knocked softly on the door. Pulling my hoodie up to cover my face. Tracy opened the door. "Becky what's wrong." I sighed glad that it wasn't Ari's mom.

"I came home." I pulled my sweat shirt off showing the bruises and the bleeding cuts. "Can you help me," I started to sway. Tracy nodded and helped me inside.

"Tracy," Her friend said she came out in her under wear.

"Corndog com on put some clothes on." I chuckled suddenly. My group of friends were all bi so it rubs off on ya so. Guess I am bi too Ponyboy never really cared as long as I never cheated on him with another boy. Tracy started to clean my cuts she put cover up on and they became less noticable.

"Thanks." I got up put me jacket on and left to go to the dingo. I looked at my watch it was five-fifteen. Shit I was already late. I started to sprint. Ponyboy was Already there. He kept quite grabbed my hand and started pulling my towards his car.


	3. Happy Birthday or so I Thought so

I was listening to Under pressure when I was writing this chapter. I was also reading other fanficts. Tracy don't get made It justed happened this way. Song from west side story-Gee Officer Krupke.

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect for Tracy Ari and Becky

R&R

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I grabbed Becky's hand I had her birthday planned out. Take her to see the sunset and then to a movie and see how things end up. She seemed out of it. "Baby what's wrong?" She looked at me from under my sweatshirt I gave her last month.

"Nothing," As we walked up to the park, she started to cry. We sat down on a bench.

I pulled her hood down. "Baby something is wrong I know it." I gasped as I saw her top lip was bleeding and so was her cheek. "What happened? Were you jumped?" She just shook her head.

"No, I just feel down the stairs at my house." I pulled her closer. I wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Love you can tell me anything. You know that right," Agian she nods.

Becky's P.O.V

I didn't want to tell him what happened. I was afriad. "Pony I told you I feel down the stairs." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. He decided to let it drop.

"Let's just watch the sunset." I sighed and put my head on his shoulders. He turned slightly and kissed me fiercely. His tounge traced my lips. I moaned in pain. He broke away and got up stretching. "Let's go to the movies," He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Nightly Double. The only movie that was on was West Side Story. we snuck in through the back.

"Hey Pony." Pony turned around to see a drunken Johnny. Johnny walks up to Pony. "Better be treating her nice."He sips his beer. "I love you Pony." Pony looks dumbfounded. I just stare at Johnny.

I move in front of Ponyboy. "Get away from him." I felt Johnny's hand smack me in the face. I looked at him but I didn't see the puppydog, scared face. I normally see, I saw a cold stare that reminded me of him. "Your turning out like father," I yelled at him. I ran as Pony and Johnny stared at each other.

"What does she mean like father," I heard ponyboy say before I was out of earshot. I heard foot steps pounding on the pavement. "My parents didn't want me, but some how I was had." I heard and burst out in laughter. Then song started to play I pulled outside the Nightly Double and listened.

"My daddy beats my mommy.

My mommy clobbers me.

My grandpa is a commie.

My grandma pushes tea.

My sister wears a moustache

My brother wears a dress

Goodness Gracious thats why I'm a mess."

I laugh as I run to the lot. Johnny was turning out to be like father. When he was drunk.

please tell me how you like it review and Darry will protect you


	4. Author's note

I Swear I'm Not Lying

Author's note

Everyone I am sooo very sorry I honestly Forgot all about this story. All the chapters I made on my old computer are gone since my sister broke it. So I will try to make it work henever I can. I will defenitly continue. Thanks for the reviews. I know Johnny Is smart enough to stay away from booze and everything but I wanted to add a huge twist to the story that happens later. And For You guys wanting to know what Ari, Tracy and Becky look like;

Becky has long black hair, bright blue eyes, but unlike her brother she is very pale which she gets from her mom. She isn't that tall, Pony has to reach down to kiss her. She is very thin and fragile. and she is 14 in the story (in real life now she is almost 17).

Ari has short dishwasher blonde hair,amberish colored eyes. She is very short and kinda chubby. She is 15 in the story(almost 19 in real life).

Tracy has meduim brown hair, hazel eyes, and she is medium height. and not fat but chunky. She is 16 in the story ( but she is 20 in real life).

I would like to get more reviews to know how many people are actually reading this story. Thanks for all the followers I will try my harderst to continue.


End file.
